Fancy a Swim?
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Emma and Killian have just arrived back in the Enchanted Forest in some time in the past. They rest at a spring secluded from everything and everyone. "Feel free to join me Swan, plenty of room for two" What would it hurt? It was just a little swim. Emma/Killian
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New little idea that I came up with, uhh I don't really plan on making this a long drawn out thing, but if it turns out that way then great! But for now It's only going to be this chapter and the next. Let me know what you think, my first Once Upon A Time Fic! **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the writers and creators of Once Upon a Time. **

"We aren't going to get anywhere if we keep trudging through the forest like this Killian, we need to stop and take a break," One of the things that Emma couldn't believe she was saying, after all they had been through before with the whole Peter Pan scenario in NeverLand.

Hook and Emma had been transported back into the past into the Enchanted Forest by the portal that was left behind by Zelena. Neither of them were sure of exactly what point in time they were brought back to.

"What happened to the idea of never giving up on finding a way home Swan? Why take a break now?" Sweat had formed over his brow and then down around his neck to where his chest was exposed. Emma's eyes lingered there for far too long, way too often. They'd been walking for a full day nonstop in what felt like 90 degree weather, Emma's body could take no more without a little bit of a rest.

"I say we stop and make camp somewhere close and then pick up where we left off in the morning and try to find someone who can help us," She stared into those grey eyes of his, the ones that always seemed to be looking at her with such longing and desire, it made her squirm slightly each time their eyes met.

"Whatever you wish Ms. Swan," He dropped his satchel and gave a small teasing bow to Emma, Killian then proceeded off in another direction into the woods, probably to gather fire wood. Emma slumped down against a rock catching her breath and taking in her surroundings, she'd spent very little time here in the Enchanted Forest, and she wasn't very familiar with the dense woods around her. Killian came back not but fifteen minutes later with a pile of sticks in his arms and more sweat had gathered around his neck. He stripped himself of his jacket and Emma couldn't help but watch out of the corner of her eyes. Ever since Neal had passed and she had accepted the fact that he was gone for good this time, her feelings for Killian had grown, yet she wasn't willing to admit anything to him yet, or maybe at all. It wasn't worth all the pain and heartache all over again.

"I'm going to find some water, um do you want to stay here and watch our stuff?" Killian examined the little fire pit in the middle of nowhere and his discarded jacket.

"Not much to lose love if someone were to come and steal everything," He flashed a toothy grin at the blonde and they headed in the direction from where Killian had retrieved the firewood.

"I passed by a stream not too far from here," Killian guided them down a small creek that grew to a small little waterfall in what felt like a little oasis in the middle of this forest. Emma furrowed her brow at the sight of something so beautiful, and so magical, she couldn't be too surprised though for it was the Enchanted Forest. It was just odd for her because it was so secluded from everything else.

"I'm going back to get the sticks and my jacket, because I think this is our best bet for a campsite don't you love?" He breathed in her ear sending an all too familiar warm tingling sensation down her middle. She was glad to be facing away from him when he parted so he couldn't see the blood rushing into her pale cheeks.

When he was out of sight, Emma drank in everything around her, it was a little spring with flowers all around, the temperature in the air actually felt a little cooler than anywhere else that they had traveled today. It was strange that they would just discover this location right when they were ready for a break. Emma examined herself, she was drenched in sweat, and animals probably strayed because they could smell her from miles off, her hair stuck to the back of her neck and she felt like she hadn't showered in years when it had only been a few hours. The water looked so inviting, so clean and refreshing. What would it hurt to stick her legs in? Break this mini heat stroke that she was experiencing. Emma checked to see if Killian was back yet before stripping herself of her jacket, still nothing when that was gone, she almost considered just leaving the rest of her clothes on, but then that would mean sleeping in a damp shirt and damp jeans that would cling to her all night and she wasn't going to have that.

Emma slowly peeled her jeans off and then tossed her shirt off along with it leaving her in only her black underwear and pink bra. She put her toes in the water and almost right away the cool water sent her in a state of relaxation. She got to where she could no longer touch and dove under and swam for the waterfall. Now this waterfall wasn't raging by any means, and it wasn't a dull trickle. It was just enough water pressure that it felt good to be under.

"How's the water temperature Swan?" Killian stood at the edge of the spring with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face. Instinctively Emma cover her chest and sunk lower in the water.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that, that water is the perfect temperature," As he was saying this he was pulling his vest off and his white shirt off right along with it.

Emma was about to protest when she caught a glimpse of his toned chest. That beautiful chest hair that was always peeking out through his shirt it covered his entire chest and trailed its' way down his taut stomach. Emma's eyes stopped at his pants line and she noticed that he had stopped undressing because he was watching her, watching where her eyes were going.

The silence between the two of them was so tense, so heated. Emma wanted to turn into a mermaid and swim away this very instant, but she couldn't bring herself to peel her eyes away from him. Inwardly to herself she wondered for a split second what kind of undergarments pirates wore, or if they wore any for that matter.

Emma swam to shore quickly and got up out of the water, she was far enough away from Killian for the time being. She was headed for where her clothes were laying in a pile next to a tree but he cut her off. His voice was low and drawn.

"Swan," His voice drew and he pulled her closer to him, his fingers wrapped around her arm. She took this moment to realize how very unclothed they both were.

Everything about him at this moment made Emma's head swim and her insides churn with girlish butterflies. His scent was a mix between his natural scent and sweat.. somehow it was intoxicating and she felt that he was drawing her in even more. Emma pressed her fingertips against his chest, feeling that soft hair that she'd been dying to run her fingers through since the day she laid eyes on him. Water from her hand dripped down his chest and down his stomach just that little movement of water across his stomach had him holding back the groan that was building in his throat. He was so close to her, his lips mere inches from her own.

"I need to get some air," Emma blurted out, finding herself just before his lips closed in on hers. She backed away quickly and gathered her clothes before dashing away and out of his sight.

Her heart ran wild in her chest her breathing a heavy pant as if she'd just sprinted a mile, and she meant it when she needed some air. Things were happening so fast all around her. How could she move on from Neal so quickly? It wasn't fair to him, or herself. Emma needed time to grieve didn't she? She clothed herself once more and gathered a few berries before nightfall to give herself some kind of excuse as to why she departed so quickly. She took as much time as she could, hoping that, they feeling that she had when she was standing there with him, has somewhat dissipated.

When she returned, he had started the fire, and proceeded to put on his white shirt, but leaving it open. Emma reminded herself not to stare and quickly looked at the things in her hands to distract her wondering eyes.

"I've gathered some berries that we can eat, and some more firewood," Emma dared to look in his eyes and she almost gasped at what she saw. That longing and desire that she had seen every time she met his gaze, it was ten times stronger now and almost knocked the wind out of her. His voice was just as low as it had been earlier.

"Good, it will go along nicely with the fish that I have caught," He wasn't as sarcastic and humorous as he had first been when they arrived here. The fish was already cooking over the fire, and Emma divided the berries up between them. She avoided eye contact as much as possible, so for the most part she kept her eyes on her hands.

"How much longer do you think we will be here?" The silence was maddening so she needed something to discuss, something that didn't have anything to do with what had happened only a few hours ago.

"Depends on when we can find someone who can tell us what's going on here and find some way to get back to StoryBrooke," Killian nibbled at his fish casually, keeping a calm stature, like nothing was wrong. Emma could see past it, and could clearly see that there was something bothering him. "How was your swim?" He asked looking up at her through his lashes from across the fire. His eyes glowed in the fire light, the fire light lit up his features giving him the mesmerizing look of romance. It took Emma a moment to find the right words to say.

"It was fine, how was yours?" She kept it short and to the point, not to bring up any unwanted details.

"Didn't go for one love, figured there were other things to tend to before my hygiene," He cracked a small smile which made the tension around this fire place lesson slightly. "But if you don't mind, I tend to take care of that problem now," It was still stifling hot, so the water would feel even more refreshing at this hour. He stood and stripped himself of his shirt once more, making sure that Emma's eyes never left his body.

"Feel free to join me Swan, plenty of room for two," He stepped away slowly and started to remove his very tight black pants. Just as he was stepping into the darkness, he threw his pants off and Emma couldn't help but notice the lack of underwear. She felt that tugging feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one that moved farther down yet and turned into a dull ache. His invitation was tempting, she hadn't fully cleaned herself earlier, but was she really willing to join him now? The light of the fire hardly reached the spring. What would be the harm? It wouldn't be like he would be able to see anything.

Here's to the leap of faith, and the risk of having her heart broken all over again. She tossed her clothes off once more, near Killian's pile of clothes, this time she was leaving everything up to chance, hoping this wouldn't be the greatest mistake of her life. She left all of her clothes this time.

**A/N: There you are! :D Hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had never been more nervous than she was right at that moment, the moment her toes touched the water. It was so warm and deliciously inviting. She could feel her heart racing vigorously in her chest. She watched Killian carefully skill keeping her distance from him.

"It's alright Emma, I won't hurt you," He reached for her with his palms up egging her to take hold. He could see the glimmer of excitement in her eyes under all the nerves and uncertainty.

"You can trust me Swan, all you need to do is trust in yourself" as he spoke he inched closer to her, slow movements in the water, getting closer to the shore the water level moved from his chest to his lower stomach exposing his tan chiseled body. Emma couldn't stop her wondering eyes from reaching the water level where the cool spring water lapped at his hips. She averted her eyes quickly back up his body to meet his warm blue eyes gazing deeply into her own.

"Let me take care of you Emma," a twinge of some foreign feeling tugged at her heart. Emma still looked like a lost fawn standing there in the water next to this gloriously naked man. She placed her hands in his and he abruptly pulled her against his warm damp chest. She could feel his heart beat against her own bare chest. Their eyes met and he tilted her face up towards his with his index finger and thumb. Killian was slow to meet her lips with his own, he felt her melt and mold her body against his as their lips moved together in a slow passionate kiss, Emma could feel her head swimming and swirling with all different kinds of emotions. She was sure that her heart was about to jump right out of her chest from all this rapid desire and lust that she was experiencing, it was causing her heart beat to skyrocket. There was also something else there that she didn't care to admit.

Killian's hands wrapped around her small frame holding her tight against his body. His body responded diligently to having a naked woman in his arms and she gasped in surprise breaking the kiss as she felt his member brush against her inner thigh. He threw a crooked grin her way and proceeded to kiss her once more, this time with a fiery passion that had her knees buckling and her fingers tangling themselves into his thick dark hair. As she tugged his hair she felt him suppress a groan in the back of his throat, he gripped her hip gently and pulled her lower half against his throbbing groin.

Killian moved his assault on her mouth down to her neck and around her ear, he knew just when to breathe and where to kiss her to get her to grind her hips instinctively against his own, Emma felt her body relaxing and she let her eyes shut and for once instead of rapidly thinking things through over and over in her head she allowed herself to feel. Soft little moans fell from her swollen lips. Killian fought back another moan and the beep burning desire to forcefully take her right here and now with reckless abandon.

"What say you that we take this to shore love?" He hardly managed to make out the words between labored breaths.

Emma shook her head back and forth quickly. "No, too much sand, that rock wall should be smooth enough," She tilted her head over to where there seemed to have a little bit of water running down it. Emma was right, it was smooth enough that it wouldn't hurt her back and it would give her plenty of support. Killian pressed her against the rock wall staring her down with lust filled eyes, they were so dark and still so blue. Killian's eyes were what help Emma captive right now.

"Sure about this Swan? Once it's in, there's no going back," His blunt wording made her blush and she could only nod. Emma was so light headed and giddy, she had never done something so spontaneous before, not in a long time. Killian gulped and took hold of her hip while she held herself up with the other foot. The water was shallow enough here that she could support herself. Killian's grip was gentle as he tugged her hip back against his, he gripped himself in his other hand guiding his erect member to her soft pink folds. Time seemed to slow down as he gently rubbed his tip back and forth, up and down, in nice slow circles against her lips. Emma gripped onto his shoulders for support in fear that her knees may give out. She rested her head against his shoulder briefly as he continued his teasing. Killian felt her small frame shudder over and over against him as he toyed with her body, he dipped his head down gracefully to capture a perk nipple in between his teeth gently giving it a tug.

"Killian! Agh!," She gripped his back, almost digging her nails into his skin, she panted heavily against the crook of his neck, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer if he kept this up. Killian released her nipple and stopped his teasing ready to burry himself deep inside this beautiful woman.

"Had enough Swan?" He teased her verbally grinning inwardly. He released her hip for the time being allowing her to stand on her own now. He rested his forehead against hers ready for another kiss, this time ready for the action to start up.

"Not yet," Emma was the one grinning now, Killian watched her playful eyes and it didn't take him long to realize what she was doing. She wrapped a small hand around him slowly, with her thumb gracefully running over the tip. She never missed a beat as she stroked him tenderly while keeping up with her thumb over his most sensitive area. Emma grinned devilishly as she was able to stun this man, just as much as he was able to do the same. She got up on her toes and stroked his ear with her tongue breathing heavily into his ear just as he had done to her.

"Let me know when you've had enough," Emma bent down, slowly but just as she was about to perform a task that would send Killian over the edge, he pulled her back up right and pressed her into the wall hard, taking back control.

"My turn again love," He gripped her other hip this time and arched her body so her hips lined up perfectly with his. "This might feel a little uncomfortable at first love," Emma was about to rebuttal saying she'd had sex before but she felt him enter her, it shut her up. She wasn't expecting it to be this.. well.. this large. Emma gripped his shoulders as he slid into her body carefully. The fullness sinking in and her body melding against his own. Emma couldn't help the tremble that came next and it nearly had Killian thrusting faster than he should.

"Tell me how you want it Swan, or I will pick my own speed," he grunted through gritted teeth. He shifted out of her causing her to moan loudly in response, he couldn't be still, he had to move, he needed to feel her tighten around him. Killian didn't give Emma time to respond, she couldn't seem to find the words, her mouth hung open and moans and small cries poured out. Emma watch Killian's face as he gazed down at their bodies colliding, he was completely mesmerized by the idea and the actions that were currently taking place.

"Killian look at me," She couldn't take it, she needed to meet his gaze because she knew it wouldn't be long until he pushed her over the edge. Their eyes locked and he kept a slow steady rhythm rocking back and forth inside her. Emma could feel her toes curl, she wasn't going to last much longer. "Killian, shore, please, faster," She muttered out a few words. She couldn't hold herself up any longer, her legs seemed like they turned to Jello. Killian quickly picked her up and carried her to shore, not minding the sand, but getting her back onto a flat sturdy surface. Emma's hand came around to cradle his face in her hand. "Faster," She begged and he listened, his hips meeting hers quickly, his strokes still deep and strong within her. Emma needed something to grip onto, and his hair was the only available option.

"Fuck Emma!" He groaned burying his face into her chest his movements becoming uncoordinated and sporadic and much quicker than before. She couldn't hold on any longer. Her whole body tightened and then just like that it released over and over.

Emma's back arched, her ample breasts grazing his chest as she rode out her climax. Killian was seconds behind her before he poured himself into her. He froze as his member throbbed and pumped inside Emma. It was a moment of pure bliss and neither of them said anything as they laid there, bodies pressed against one another, they took the time to relish in their release and catch their breaths.

Emma's whole body trembled lightly, she came down from whatever high she had reached and her body still felt immobile. Killian still laid on top of her panting and catching his breath.

It was the single most thrilling and passionate moments of their life.


End file.
